


Tsumugi The Weeb

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, Only if you squint - Freeform, Out of Character, Spoilers, Spoilers for a killer, but still, spoilers sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: "Your waifu is shit Tsumugi."





	

**Author's Note:**

> dont tell me that tsumugi is straight, she watched all of danganronpa and is like in love with Junko that's somehow canon compliant. Either that or she's like the spiritual reincarnation of Junko, making her a narcissist.
> 
> This isn't anywhere canon, but it's honestly semi-plausible depending on how much you know about the game.
> 
> I just really wanted to write some drv3, I've had ideas for so long

Tsumugi's dorm was-

 

Disturbing.

 

Shelves of anime and video games, a closet full of her favorite cosplays, posters of some of her favorite series.

 

Shuuchi was still really creeped out by all the artwork of murder. Like it was actually really creepy.

 

"Tsumugi?" The cosplayer was lounging on her bed, not really caring that the false detective was judging her taste on fandoms while she watched a season of her favorite anime. "Yes?" "So I have a case-" "Yeah I know, somebody got stabbed. So why you here?"

 

"Well at first I wanted to question your alibi, but now I'm arranging a therapist appointment in case we both escape." A sarcastic laugh escaped his ally's lips. "Very funny."

 

"What even is this?" "Dangan Ronpa. It's a seriously good series, about murders, trials, executions and 16 people locked in a-" Saihara's eyes widened. "Do you think-?" "Oh yeah it's obvious whomever is the mastermind is a weeb like me." Not what Shuuchi was going to suggest, but considering how deadpan and honest his friend had said it, she probably wasn't the mystery person behind everything. Nah, she's way too involved watching her cartoons and marathoning murder games to be the mastermind.

 

"So in this show or game or whatever, who's your favorite?" Tsumugi's face lit up like she had a 26 slide powerpoint mentally prepared. "So there's this one cute girl-" "Girl?" "Bitch, no one in any Killing Game ever is fucking straight, even in real ones. Anyways her name's Junko Enoshima, and she's a model and blonde and perfect and murders her own sister in cold blood! Oh and she's like the mastermind of all the killing games, and she smiles throughout almost all of her execution, and her talent, analyzing, is so overpowered she disguises it as her having a good fashion sense." She sighs dreamily, as if the thought of it was hot.

 

"That's pretty weird." "Bruh don't insult my waifu. Like you haven't even watched the anime-" "Your waifu is shit Tsumugi." The blunette looked sharply offended before her expression cooled into something unreadable.

 

"The knife has your fingerprints on it." "Wait. What?" Tsumugi grinned. "Your last case you handled a knife as well. I used it to stab our latest victim. How I didn't leave my fingerprints on it is a mystery that I'm afraid you don't have time to solve,  _Sherlock._ "

 

The detective stared in morbid horror. "Don't worry. I already got the execution planned, it'll be lovely and oh so ironic. Tie up loose ends, you have less than a day before more evidence pops up." A playful wink as she turned her attention back to her TV.

 

"Shirogane, how? Why?!" "Well I have a good eye. Attention to detail, pretty good at analyzing myself. Why you ask?" A chuckle escaped her lips. "Don't insult my fucking anime wife."


End file.
